Radio
by Artemisa Haruno
Summary: One-shot inspirado en la canción Train. NaruSaku. Sakura está enamorada de un locutor de radio y Naruto se pone celoso. Hará lo qeu sea para poder recuperarla


_Este one Shot está inspirado en la canción "Hey, soul sister" de Train Es un NaruSaku_

Radio

_Hacía tres años que la guerra había terminado y ahora la paz se imponía en todas las aldeas pero las más alegre era Konoha_

_Naruto corría a toda velocidad entre las calles de Konoha que a pesar de todo se conservaba suspendida en el tiempo, nada cambiaba… a excepción de la nueva radio que comenzaba a llenar de música la aldea_

"_RADIO KONOHA"_

_Decía en lo alto de la nueva construcción con ventanas brillantes y una enorme antena en el techo_

-ya llegue! Ya llegue ttebayo!- grito el rubio que cargaba una pequeña canasta de comida

-enserio? Pensé que eras una alucinación fantasmal- dijo Kiba irritado- por poco le diga a Akamaru que te coma

-llevamos más de media hora esperándote- afirmo Shino extendiendo un largo mantel en el pasto

_Así es…el equipo 7 y 8 tendrían un picnic _

-vamos que ni siquiera han llegado las chicas!- Naruto se dio un sentón y abrió la canasta comenzando a sacar paquetes de ramen instantáneo

-Estas tonto o que?- dijo molesto Kiba- la ramen instantánea no es para un picnic!-

_Kiba y Naruto comenzaron a golpearse como era costumbre de los dos chicos hiperactivos que apenas y se soportaban. Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a rodar por el pasto cayendo justamente a los pies de Sai, Hinata y Sakura que recién llegaban_

-ash! En lugar de estar jugando deberían ayudarnos esto pesa mucho!- grito Sakura frunciendo el ceño

_Pero los chicos no pudieron ni contestar ya que quedaron impactados con la belleza de sus compañeras que aquel día se habían puesto una ropa veraniega que les favorecía bastante a ambas_

-yo te ayudo Sakura-chan!- velozmente Naruto se paro quitándole de las manos la enorme grabadora que cargaba

-gracias Naruto- sonrió Sakura- acomodándose el hermoso sombrero que traía

_Y por fin las chicas comenzaron a acomodar unas deliciosas bolitas de arroz,manzanas y varios rollitos de jalea que Hinata había preparado por la mañana _

-apúrate sintonízalo rápido que ya es hora!- gritaba desesperada Sakura que se agarraba a las manos de Hinata que se reflejaba emocionada

-ya, ya, no sé qué tiene de emocionante esto pero, ahí está- Kiba por fin encontró la frecuencia

_Todos guardaron silencio y de cada una de las bocinas del aparato salió una voz masculina _

-Hey! Otro día hermoso en la floreciente Konoha un saludo desde Radio Konoha soy Mr. Míster y los acompañare hasta que no haya una sola luz en la bella Konoha!-

-aaaaaaaaahhhhh!- gritaron Sakura y Hinata sobresaltando a los chicos que las miraban pasmados

-por que la emoción?- pregunto Sai apartando la vista del libro que leía atentamente

-Sai!- Sakura zarandeo de un lado al otro al pobre chico que no entendía nada- El es! Es! Es genial! Tan Kawai! Todo un príncipe!- dijo entre suspiros la pelirosa

_Naruto la miro algo confundido y puso toda su atención en lo que decía aquel sujeto que tanto emocionaba a Sakura. No parecía nada fuera de lo común, solo una voz normal de un hombre sin rostro_

-ni siquiera lo conocen!- dijo el rubio molesto tomando varias manzanas para irse a sentar bajo el árbol más cercano

_-Porque me enojo? No debería interesarme, ni siquiera sé quién es y ya lo odio!...por qué?- preguntaba el rubio mientras daba furiosas mordidas a las manzanas_

_Pero era lógico ya tenía 19 años y Sakura siempre había estado a su lado ocupando todo el tiempo su mente….estaba enamorado de ella, perdidamente enamorado_

_-estoy celoso de una voz! Valla soy patético ttebayo!- _

_Sakura se percato del estado de su compañero y tomando un rollito de jalea se fue a sentar junto a el quitándose el sombre de flores y dejando caer su hermoso cabello que para ese entonces le llegaba a los hombros._

_Naruto intento ignorarla pero el delicioso olor a vainilla que desprendía su cabello entro rápidamente a sus pulmones y le fue inevitable no verla_

-pobres manzanas- Dijo Sakura tomando los restos que había quedado desperdigados por la violencia con que las había comido

-pensé que te quedarías oyendo al amor de tu vida!- el tono de Naruto era seco

-mmm…no es mejor oírlo a solas…así puedo imaginar cada una de sus palabras(suspiro)- Sakura miraba cada reacción del rubio y le parecía de lo mas divertirlo hacerlo enojar

_Sakura sabía muy bien cómo ponerlo celoso, alguna vez la vio abrazada a Rock Lee y dejo de hablarle por una semana…. Naruto si que era celoso aun sabiendo que Sakura solo se la pasaba con el_

-aja, como sea- Naruto se fastidiaba cada vez mas

-Sa-Sakura- se acerco Hinata- esta atardeciendo cre-creo que debemos re-regresar-

-si!- Sakura recogió su sombrero y antes de irse se acerco a Naruto que le daba la espalda –adiós- rápidamente le dio un beso pero fue justo cuando Naruto volteaba haciendo que el beso quedara a mitad de los labios de cada uno

-ah?- Naruto se sorprendió y Sakura se sonrojo rápidamente para echarse a correr

-Sakura-chan! espera!- le grito el rubio pero ella siguió corriendo de la mano de Hinata

_Sai, Kiba y Shino propusieron ir a el pequeño pasaje de Konoha donde por la noche vendían toda clase de objetos curiosos_

_Mientras caminaban entre la multitud Naruto no paraba de tocarse el labio llamando la atención de Sai_

-mmm….tienes comezón?- pregunto curioso el pálido chico

-eh? je je no que va! Estoy bien ttebayo! Anda suelta esta ese libro!- de un tiron Naruto le quito el libro leyendo la portada- Almas gemelas? Que cursi eres ja ja!-

-vamos Naruto-kun no seas así- Sai se sonrojo- Sakura me lo ha recomendado y la verdad es que es muy bueno-

-Sakura-chan!- velozmente Naruto se puso a ojear el libro

_La verdad es que no le llamaba mucho la atención esa clase de libros pero una vez que empezó a leer no pudo quitar su vista de aquella lectura fascinante que parecía describir a la perfección la relación que tenia con Sakura_

-Naruto, Sai! Vengan hay que entrar a aquí!- grito Kiba indicándoles un pequeño negocio que vendía bebidas frías de sabores exóticos que estaban de moda

-Ya suelta eso!- grito Kiba jalándole el libro una vez que estaban dentro del lugar- pareces el clon de Sai!-

-tu mejor te callas si no quieres que les cuente a todos que la otra vez te vi comprando listones para Hinata ttebayo!- grito Naruto haciendo que todas las personas del lugar voltearan a verlos

-cierra la el pico bocazas!- después de ponerse colorado Kiba por fin se calló hundiendo el rostro en el menú para tapar su vergüenza

_Shino y Kiba esbozaron una leve sonrisa y comenzaron a pedir_

-y? que dices Naruto-kun? Te ha gustado?-

-etto…si es interesante… es como leer mi vida-

_Sai sonrió mientras Naruto meditaba una frase que se le había quedado tatuada en mente " las almas gemelas tiene una conexión innegable, cuando se encuentran se crea una relación perfectamente imperfecta"_

-Sai- Naruto se dirigió al chico que sorbía alegremente de su bebida- que significa perfectamente imperfecta?-

-hum?...etto…pues en realidad tu le das una interpretación… para mi es…cuando algo que no es perfecto, que tiene defectos y virtudes se amolda perfecto a todas las situaciones y es perfecto…me entendiste?- pregunto Sai rascándose la cabeza al ver el signo de interrogación que se había formado en la cara de Naruto

-aja- Naruto le dio por su lado sin poder dejar de buscarle una explicación a esa frase que lo llamaba en el interior

_La noche comenzaba a imperar pero la aldea parecía tener más vida que en el día y cada negocio la voz de Mr. Míster se escuchaba alegrando con cada melodía. Después de tomar sus bebidas los cuatro chicos juntaron el dinero que traían dispuestos a comparar uno que otro artículo innovador_

-mira! Es una guitarra!- grito Kiba tomando de uno de los puestecillos es instrumento que rápidamente se puso simulando tocar

-para que quieres eso si no sabes tocarla?- respondió Shino quitándosela de las manos- solo gastaras en balde

-y a ti que?- contesto irritado- puedo aprender!-

-enserio?- contesto sarcástico Shino

-si! Tengo un excelente oído!, es más puedo crear alguna tonada aquí mismo incrédulo!- Kiba era indomable volvió a tomar la guitarra y afinando las cuerdas como su fino oído le indicaba

_Naruto seguía dándole vueltas a sus preguntas existenciales cuando la melodía que Kiba comenzaba a sonar. Shino y sai quedaron impresionados de que alguien inexperto pudiera crear una rítmica melodía que llamo la atención de los uqe pasaban cerca de ellos._

_Algo dentro de Naruto dio un salto, pareció una revolución en su corazón su cara volvió a iluminarse_

-Si! Kiba! Anda llévatela!- Naruto animado ínsito a Kiba a que la comprara frente a los atónitos ojos de Shino que solo daba negativas con la cabeza

_Pagaron los yenes que costaba el instrumento y se fueron a sentar a una de las baquitas en el centro de la aldea_

-tócala otra vez!- insistió Naruto

-hai!- Naruto cerro los ojos y la vio

_Eran unas notas animadas como su corazón lo estaba, tan rítmicas como el caminar de su bella Sakura-chan y alegres como su blanca sonrisa_

-Naruto?, Naruto?- Sai se veía algo consternado por la manera de comportarse del rubio que pasaba de pensativo a eufórico de animado a meditabundo

-lo tengo!- grito Naruto asustando mas a Sai- no soy ese tal " Míster " o como se llame pero estoy seguro que soy su alma gemela! Así que vamos a ir a la estación de radio ttebayo!-

-si! Vayamos!- Kiba sentía una gran emoción, le gustaba ser reconocido y que mejor que en la radio

_Arrastrados por los animosos chicos Sai y Shino fueron llevados a las puertas de la "radio Konoha"_

-lo siento chicos pero no pueden pasar- le informo un guardia en la entrada

-que? ni que tuvieran oro ahí dentro!- grito Kiba furioso

-pues no pero nadie debe conocer el rostro de Mr. Míster- dijo serio el hombre

-a mi me vale un comino su rostro! Solo quiero pedirle un favor le aseguro que no le diré a nadie quien es!- pedía Naruto a gritos

- lo siento chicos- termino diciendo el guardia para volver a entrar al edificio

_Pero Naruto no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados tenia que logar que Sakura lo escuchara_

-tranquilos somos ninjas y como ninjas entraremos!- Naruto alzo el pulgar en lo alto animando a los compañeros que por fin cedieron ya que Shino se veía mas comprometido con entrar a la estación

_Escalando por uno de los edificios continuos a la estación treparon las azoteas y comenzaron a brincar de una a otra_

-también hay seguridad Mr. Míster es una persona muy protegida- indico Sai

-descuiden yo les abro el camino a mi no me interesa ser famoso- dijo Shino dejando salir sus miles de insectos

-gracias!- Los insectos de Shino atraparon por completo a los 5 custodios que impedían el paso y así Naruto, Sai y Kiba lograron accesar a la cabina de la estación

-Hey! Estamos casi a punto de cerrar el programa del día de hoy y con esta canción cerramos el programa del día de hoy queridos amigos- pero antes de que pudiera terminar Sai apago el micrófono y todos se quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Mr. Míster

-tu!- gritaron los tres al unisonó

-que rayos! Que hacen aquí!-

-Shikamaru!-

_Era imposible el gran radio locutor era nada mas y nada menos que el serio Shikamaru _

-es increíble tu eres el tal mister!-

-si por? Eso es lo único que querían?- dijo irritado Shikamaru

-no tenemos que pedirte un favor….je je- dijo malévolo Naruto

_Mientras tanto Sakura se preparaba para dormir, tenia puesto un hermoso camisón rosa pálido de seda y sus pantuflas de conejito, estaba muy atenta escuchando las canciones de moda y a su locutor favorito que la hacia suspirar_

-Hey! Estamos casi a punto de cerrar el programa del día de hoy y con esta canción cerramos el programa del día de hoy queridos amigos- dijo el locutor y Sakura suspiro tristemente pero se quedo dudando cuando no salió mas la voz de la radio

-que te pasa!- Sakura comenzó a golpear la radio con fuerza creyendo que habia sido un problema del aparato que ya no emitía sonido alguno hasta que de pronto se escucho una voz diferente a la del locutor

-bu,buenas noches etto…tocaremos una canción…- esa parecía ser la voz de Sai que se escuchaba nerviosa mientras al fondo se oía que finaban la guitarra y otro chico le gritaba

-vamos Sai, invéntate un nombre rápido y apúrate que ya estamos!- decían al fondo

-Naruto?- pensó Sakura al escuchar la voz pero lejos de sorprenderse se confundió mas

_Que rayos estaría haciendo Naruto en la estación de Radio pero sus dudas se despejaron cuando escucho claramente su voz atreves de las bocinas_

-quítate Sai! Cof, cof- carraspeo Naruto- nosotros somos "Los zorros de Fuego" y esta canción está dedicada a….a la chica más hermosa de Konoha-

_Sakura no podía para de reír con las ocurrencias de Naruto, se semi recostó en su cama y espero a escuchar lo que seguramente seria una tontería de la cual se reirían todos la día siguiente pues su voz era única y todos lo descubrirían_

-listo Kiba!-

-si!-

-un, dos, tres-

_- Heeey heeeeey heeeey tu labial queda impregnado en el lóbulo frontal del la do izquierdo de mi cerebro sabía que no te olvidaría entonces fui y me dejaste maravillado-_

_Sai se quedo impresionado de la facilidad con la que Naruto sacaba las letras de una canción improvisada del libro que momentos atrás le había prestado para descubrir que estaba cantando lo que había leído de ahí_

-_tu dulce rayo de luna, tu fragancia en cada sueño que sueño, supe cuando nos encontramos que tu eras la que yo había decidido que era perfecta para mi-_

_Mientras que Sakura escuchaba atónita la voz de ese chico rubio que a veces la volvía loca pero que en ese instante se escuchaba tan romántico, tan alegro como siempre estaba y quedo fascinada_

_-Heey! Alma gemela no soy Mr. Míster en la radio, la forma en que te mueves no es justa lo sabes! Heey alma gemela no quiero perderme nada de lo que hagas … esta noche_

_Heeey heeeeey heeeey justo a tiempo estoy tan contento de que tengas una mente como la mía, le diste dirección a mi vida una conexión en curso no lo podemos negar_

_El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza, es que acaso Naruto le estaba diciendo que era su alama gemela?..._

_Ella también había leído el libro y justamente había pensado en Naruto pero era imposible que Naruto lo supiera, el no leía libros…. Pero Sakura sentía una fuerte conexión con el…siempre la había sentido por el_

_Estoy tan obsesionado mi corazón está a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Yo creo en ti como una virgen era la divina señora y siempre voy a querer impresionarte Heey! Alma gemela no soy Mr. Míster en la radio, la forma en que te mueves no es justa lo sabes! Heey alma gemela no quiero perderme nada de lo que hagas… esta noche_

_Naruto sentía explotar su pecho, estaba tan emocionado era como gritar todos sus sentimientos guardados de años de silencio a gritos acompasados que le liberaban el alma pero no duro mucho ya que los guardias entraron pagando el micrófono y sacándolos de muy mala manera_

-Hey! Que soy amigo del mister jeje!- gritaba Naruto quien o podía dejar de sonreí pues aunque tenía mucho más que cantar había logrado que lo escucharan

_Pero lógicamente era un crimen interrumpir en a estación de radio así que tan pronto como salieron fueron encarcelados_

-bien hecho Naruto- dijo Kiba furioso mientras trataba de liberarse de los jounin que los apresaron

_No los liberaron hasta la mañana siguiente _

-espero que entiendan su lección chicos rudos!- dijo el guardia soltándole las esposas de chakra

-rudos? Rudísimos! Ja ja ja- comencé a reírme eufórico, toda aquella noche había soñado con Sakura-chan, la veía con ese vestido primaveral y ese bello sombrero de flores que tan me gustaba

-Chicas!- grito Sai corriendo hacia Sakura y Hinata que esperaban afuera de la prisión con una canasta similar a la que habíamos llevado el día anterior al picnic

-pe-pensamos que tendríamos que da-darles de comer en las celdas- dijo tímidamente Hinata acercándose a Kiba para ofrecerle ropa limpia que había traído de su casa

_Naruto dirigió con pena su mirada a Sakura que sonreía tiernamente, los dos se acercaron mirándose fijamente sin decir nada Naruto aun podía oir las palabras que le faltaron cantar la noche anterior_

_-Tu eres tan bandida, yo soy tan rudo. Tu eres lo único que sueño. Lo ves, finalmente puedo ser yo mismo de hecho no hay nada que no pueda ser. Yo quiero que el mundo vea que estarás conmigo-_

_Sin pensárselo mas Naruto jalo a Sakura plantándole un tierno beso. Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par sonrojándose para alzar el puño y pegarle pero se detuvo, no podía negarlo más el en verdad era su alma gemela, siempre estaba en su mente y era feliz con el_

_-Heey! Alma gemela no soy Mr. Míster en la radio, la forma en que te mueves no es justa lo sabes! Heey alma gemela no quiero perderme nada de lo que hagas … esta noche_

Heeey heeeey heeeeey (esta noche)

Heeey heeeey heeeeey (esta noche)

-Te amo Sakura-chan!- dijo emocionado el rubio separándose de ella

-mmm…yo igual! Ja ja-

-siiiii!- Naruto con gran energía la cargo dándole vueltas sin poder para de reir

_Después de todo es una alegría inmensa encontrar a la alma gemela en la mujer que siempre amo y la cual inspiro una canción improvisada sacada de un libro que Sai habia dejado olvidado en la estación de radio….._

Bueno espero les guste este pequeño One shot NaruSaku gracias por leerlo y les hago la cordial invitación a el FC Suika en deviantar donde se realiza un concurso de One shot inspirados en canciones como esta!

http:/ fc-suika. deviantart. com/

"Recuerden que es sin espacios, ahí está toda la información y si quieren contactar a una de las personas que lo están organizando busquen a "emilyvedder" aquí mismo en "

Les esperamos seguro se divierten!


End file.
